<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>set the self upon the shelf by anthrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439238">set the self upon the shelf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop/pseuds/anthrop'>anthrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phic Phight 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Phic phight 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop/pseuds/anthrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Maddie acquire the pieces of Freakshow's staff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phic Phight 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Phic Phight!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>set the self upon the shelf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/gifts">Marsalias</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Phic Phight '20! Fiverivers/Marsalias provided a delightful prompt on a silver platter, and really this could have gone a dozen different ways. For the sake of the Phight's goal of quantity over quality, however, this is what I drummed up! I'm sure this thing's just rife with errors, but I had a blast writing so quick and dirty as this. I'll probably sneakily clean this up post-April, but I hope you all enjoy it as it stands!</p><p>Title comes from Ludo's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjyA9sYAd_M">"Too Tired To Wink"</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, Danny should have expected something like this to happen. He'd been on a good streak; a <em> really </em> good streak. No catastrophes, no explosions, no be-all, end-all ultimatums with terrible creatures trying to squeeze the life out of some poor schmuck trying to go about their day. Heck, aside from a few toothy Day-Glo bright beasties waking him up just shy of his alarm and the usual irritation of the Box Ghost haranguing the nearest postal office, things have been <em> easy. </em>There hasn't even been any test to stress out over. So with how his luck usually is, he's overdue for a bad day. </p><p>Today's that day, turns out. It's just not so obvious as bad days usually go for him anymore. It's insidious, creeping, <em> sly.  </em></p><p>Worst of all, his <em> parents </em>are the ones to blame, and they're not even trying to take Phantom apart molecule by molecule this time.</p><p>It's a Wednesday, as dull as any other Wednesday can be, when he unlocks the front door of FentonWorks, leaving it open for Sam and Tucker to come in after him. They're all in the middle of another round of friendly bickering, some he-said she-said I-read-this-article goofing with no stakes or real anger in any of their threats to shut the others up. They're just goofing. Danny locks the door once they're in, punches in the pass code on the panel his parents had installed a couple months back so the trigger-happy security system doesn't take umbrage with whatever-the-hell just strolled in through the front door. Tucker's managed to bamboozle the security somehow—Danny can <em> almost </em>follow along with the concept of coding if Tucker's in the mood to skip the jargon, but sit him in front of a command prompt with nary a word of English to be found and his whole brain just fritzes out in self-defense—and point is, the security recognizes Danny's not very human, but it does the software equivalent of a shrug and dumps the notifications into a hidden folder his parents would need to get real creative finding. </p><p>He means to lead them to the stairs to dump their backpacks off in his bedroom before raiding the kitchen. The Box Ghost had decided to ruin lunch today instead of Algebra, like a jerk, and Danny's <em> starving </em> as a consequence of his sandwich ending up on the floor <em> and </em> burning up a ton of energy chasing the idiot around the entire school <em> six </em>times. He's trying not to laugh as Sam keeps up her rant on how unreliable sad nerds on forums are for relaying what cocaine-addled movie producers in LA may or may not have agreed to, when Tucker says, "Danny?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Where you going?"</p><p>Danny blinks. He's halfway down the stairs to his parents' lab. He didn't even notice. "Uh," he says, turning around. Sam and Tucker are still on the top step, raising identical eyebrows at him. "Sorry. Habit."</p><p>"BG can wait, dude. I didn't get to eat either."</p><p>"Ha. Right."</p><p>They go upstairs, Sam picking up her rant again on the second-floor landing. They drop their bags off in his room and tromp downstairs again. Danny flicks the light switch on as he passes through the doorway to the—</p><p>"Danny?"</p><p>He blinks. Halfway down to the lab again, and he'd been <em> sure </em> he was in the kitchen this time. He swallows, putting on a sheepish grin for his friends as he trots back up to them again. Tucker looks amused so he almost thinks he's gotten away without worrying them, but one look at Sam tells him to dump that hope in the trash and forget about it. Her painted mouth is downturned and <em> distinctly </em>worried. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," he says. The funny thing is, it's not even a lie. "Why?"</p><p>She hesitates, then shakes her head. So he's not worrying her enough that she needs to make a parade of it. That's good. That's great. All he wants to focus on right now is microwaving the entire box of taquitos his Dad snuck into the grocery cart the last time his parents went shopping, and then eating it as fast as half-humanly as possible. </p><p>Jazz comes home while they're all splayed out in the kitchen, poking her head in to say hi and ask if he needs any cover stories drummed up with lunch having been so chaotic. "Nah," he assures her, "I'll just dump the Box Ghost into the Portal after Mom and Dad go to bed. Thanks, though."</p><p>"Patrol tonight?"</p><p>"Always."</p><p>"Let me know when you head out?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>She smiles at him warmly, and not for the first time is Danny glad to have her in on his secret. She's overbearing and controlling and way, <em> way </em>too worried about rule-breaking, but still. It's nice. He trusts her, he loves her, and he gets no small amount of delight at having her in on all the ridiculous excuses he concocts for his parents. He has no idea how he managed so long without her helping him keep his secret. </p><p>"Don't let him do anything stupid," she tells Sam and Tucker. Tucker gives her a mock-salute without looking up from his phone. </p><p>"That's a tall order," Sam says with a roll of her eyes. Danny elbows her. She elbows him right back, and hers are <em> sharp. </em></p><p>Jazz laughs so hard she snorts. It's a sure sign she's comfortable around Danny's friends, which is a lovely relief all on its own. For all that they don't talk much about not-ghost stuff, Danny knows she's struggled to make friends for a long time, knows she's lonely, knows she's just as happy to be included in all the Phantom business as he is to have her there beside him. She waves a touch sarcastically at them and goes off to her own room, presumably to be a good straight-A student and do all her homework for the rest of the month somehow. </p><p>Whatever. Danny's got a full-sized mountain of taquitos to plough through and nothing the least bit life-threatening on his radar for the foreseeable future. That's as sure to change in the next five minutes as it always is. He's used to having a tight knot of panic clenched around his heart and/or the funny little cold spot where his ghostly core leaks through to his human side. He's always on edge, always ready for something. It's half the reason he can't remember the last time he got a decent night's sleep, too stressed to do more than toss restlessly in his bed until the wee hours, and the proper ghosts all seemed to have unanimously decided that five a.m. is the best time ever to come charging through the Portal to cause a little pre-dawn havoc.</p><p>"Danny?"</p><p>He blinks, and he's halfway down the stairs to the lab again.</p><p>He licks his lips, swallowing nervousness. He... he doesn't even remember leaving the kitchen. He looks over his shoulder to find Sam and Tucker up on the top step again, equal amounts of concern furrowing their brow. Down in the lab he hears his parents' voices, just low enough that he can't make out individual words over the heady thrum of the Ghost Portal. "Uh," he says.</p><p>"Something's wrong," Sam says. it's not a question.</p><p>"I'm okay," he says automatically. "Really. Not lying. Just... I dunno. Let's go upstairs."</p><p>They go upstairs. Danny ploughs through his taquitos as originally intended, relaying through rude mouthfuls that he really <em> does </em> feel fine, totally normal (for him, shut <em> up </em>Tucker). He doesn't think he's losing time or anything as worrying as that. He's just... going through the motions so much that he doesn't even notice when he misses his mark.</p><p>Sam and Tucker do <em> not </em> like the sound of that, but he convinces them to let it lie. His parents are probably just working on some new gadget. He'll take a look at the lab later tonight. It's not like it feels evil or anything. It doesn't even hurt, which considering the trend of ghost hunting gizmos they've drummed up the last few months is a welcome change of pace. It's fine, really. He's fine, <em> really. </em></p><p>"If you're sure," Tucker says, doubtful.</p><p>"I <em> am. </em>Give it a rest, will ya?"</p><p>They do, and they reluctantly bunker down to make a decent dent in their homework so they won't have to worry about it in that anxious gray waiting after dinner with their families and before they can sneak out for patrol. Normal kids do their homework after dinner. Not them. They're halfway between valedictorian and delinquent in their habits, toeing the line between abandoning homework entirely and only keeping up with it as best they can to avoid any unnecessary eyes. Danny can't afford the extra attention. </p><p>The afternoon wanes, evening looming like an executioner's axe—Sam and Tucker are all too aware of how long they've gone without a proper catastrophe too—and sooner than they'd prefer it's time to part ways. Sam and Tucker gather up their things and hide away their patrol schedules and the like in the hollow space in Danny's ceiling as per usual. Then the three of them tromp down the stairs again to dump their plates in the sink and pay lip service to a goodnight until tomorrow in case Danny's parents are around. They're not at first glance, or at second glance for that matter, but better safe than sorry. Danny starts to follow them to the door, uneasy of the doorway down the lab yawning like a mouth, and this time he feels it—</p><p>
  <em> (come here) </em>
</p><p>—but there's nothing for it. Knowing he's being bidden down the basement doesn't stop him from swiveling on his heel to start down the polished stairs. It's only Sam's quick reaction that stops him only two steps down, her hand a firm vice on his bent elbow. </p><p>"Yeah," he says, a little breathless with surprise. "Felt it that time."</p><p>"Only that time?" Tucker asks in a tone firmly detailing how little he likes the sound of that. </p><p>Danny looks over his shoulder to nod at them both. "It doesn't hurt," he reminds them. "It's okay. I can handle—whatever it is they're doing down there."</p><p>"Tell Jazz," Sam says, which is surprising enough that Tucker gawks at her too. It's not like she and Jazz get along, after all. Danny promises, too surprised to scoff or tease her for worrying over nothing. Maybe that should've been a warning sign too.</p><p>He waves them off at the door, locking it and punching in the code again with a habit so well-honed he doesn't even think about it, and before he knows it he's blinking harsh neon green light out of his eyes. Down in the basement, and he only remembers walking down the stairs after the fact.</p><p>"Danny-boy!" His dad shouts with his usual boisterous energy from over near one of the examination tables. His mom's off at one of the far counters, bent over a heavily modified microscope. Both of them have their hoods up, and Danny has to swallow a shiver when his dad looms too close. Something about the goggles always reminds him of how a praying mantis' eyes bulge; charmingly goofy right up until it snatches its prey up in its scythe-like forearms. </p><p>"H-hey, Dad."</p><p>"Whoa, is it that late already? Baby cakes, it's almost six!"</p><p>His mom straightens up with a murmured groan as her back pops audibly. Her red-lipped smile ratchets right up into something uncanny and <em> wrong </em>without her eyes visible to soften the bright flash of teeth. "Is it? Oh, hell, I completely forgot to take the hamburgers out to thaw. Danny—hi, sweetie—do you mind calling in take-out? Your choice." </p><p>"Uh. Sure, no problem." Funny. Never mind the taquitos he devoured an hour ago, he's always on the cusp of starving. Ghost powers or puberty, or both. He doesn't know and it doesn't really matter so long as nobody notices how much he puts away without gaining an ounce. He casts a wide glance around the lab, feigning bored curiosity, hoping to find some strange new device with his dad's face stickered all over it that will explain this weird urge demanding he be down here—</p><p>—and feels his heart and core both <em> stutter </em>at the sight of what's laid beneath his dad's broad hands.</p><p>"What," he chokes out. It's all he can manage. His usual anxiety—something's coming, something will come for him, any moment now, any moment, soon soon <em> soon—</em>transmogrifies into a full-blown panic attack so fast he feels the air in his lungs literally, genuinely freeze. He clenches his jaw against the coughing fit threatening to expose him as <em> wrong, </em>pointing at the long black staff laid on the table instead.</p><p>"Oh, this? You're never gonna believe it, Dann-o." His dad beams at him, proud of his work and glad his son's taking an interest in it. "We got a call yesterday on the 800 number. Some hiker found this thing absolutely covered in little ghosts down in Little Grand Canyon and figured this thing oughta have a proper once over from us instead of being left to lie where the river'd dumped it."</p><p>"It appears to generate a frequency too high for humans to perceive," his mom chimes in, walking over to join them at the table. She shoos a small sparrow-looking ghost away with naked disgust curling her mouth; it goes sailing on stiff wings off to settle on a sturdy crate off in one corner, red eyes leaving streaking after-images as it twists and ducks its little head, taking in all the strangeness of the lab. Danny pretends as hard as he can that he can't hear it asking, <em> where am i? where am i?  </em></p><p>"That's right," his dad confirms, plucking the staff up with a frivolous little twirl that has his mom swatting his shoulder with a laugh. "There must have been thirty birds and snakes and the like swarming all over this thing when we got there this morning. We had to melt the lot of them to get our hands on this thing, and we've got no idea yet what got them so interested in this thing."</p><p>"At first glance it's only a simple iron-wrought staff," his mom says, tugging it free from his dad's hands to display the detailed bat at its top and the glittering shards of crimson-colored glass running down its back. "But see this glass? There's a tremendous amount of energy emitting from it—harmless to humans, don't worry. But that bird's the seventh ghost we've seen since we brought this thing down here. Something about the frequency is compelling to ghosts. They have to come see what's going on. Although <em> why </em>they feel such a compunction or what this thing's original purpose was is beyond me...." </p><p>In the back of Danny's mind he hears an echo of an echo of Freakshow's voice urging him on.<em> (take it. bring it back to me. come home. come home to me.) </em></p><p>"Yeah," he manages thinly. "Weird."</p><p>They ramble on for a while, too giddy to have him showing an interest in their work to recognize that his interest stems from something adjacent to terror. He musters a rictus grin, nodding like some wall-eyed bobblehead toy when they look to him for input. All the while the beady red eyes of the bat on the staff burn his skin like lit cigarettes, like brands, like red-hot manacles he might not be able to shake this time.</p><p><em> (come here,) </em> the staff bids him, its voice so gentle it could his own mind assuring him that this is the best idea he's ever had. <em> (take me. bring me home. bring me to him. it will all be so much better once we're his again.)  </em></p><p>"Dinner," he chokes out eventually, backing away toward the stairs. "I should—order. Order. Dinner. Pizza?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me," his dad says cheerfully. "You know what I like."</p><p>"My wallet's in the kitchen," his mom adds.</p><p><em> (stay,) </em> the staff says. <em> (take me. bring me home.) </em></p><p>"Nngh," he says, nodding dutifully. He doesn't know who to. It takes far more effort to climb the stairs this time, his grip white-knuckled on the banister, his gaze reluctantly dragged away from the basement and up to the living room. Once there he blinks, feeling the tug of the staff fade to something slight again. He can ignore it up here, but now that he knows what it is he can't stop hearing-feeling it. </p><p><em> (come here,) </em> it urges. <em> (downstairs. i'm here. take me back. take me home. come home with me—) </em></p><p>He slaps his hands over his ears (for all the good it does), and stomps over to the kitchen where the landline is. Pizza. He. He's gotta order dinner. His parents will <em> suspect </em>him if he doesn't do this one perfectly normal thing. </p><p>He dials. He orders. He fumbles around his mom's wallet for her debit card. He manages a stammered apology to the person on the line, who laughs indulgently and tells him "No worries!" in a tone that says she knows how young he is just by his voice. Underestimating him. Simple human. <em> Stupid </em> human. He could show her how wrong she is. He <em> should </em> show her. Scare her. Make her scream. <em> Hurt </em>her—</p><p>He drops the phone, breathing heavily.</p><p>Shit. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>"Hello?" The girl's tinny voice asks uncertainly, a hundred miles away at his feet.</p><p>He picks the phone up. "S-sorry. Anyway, the number's...."</p><p>He finishes the order. The girl on the phone tells him to expect the driver to arrive in about 45 minutes. He makes a few incomprehensible noises that might translate to something like a thank you if the girl happens to feel real generous. He's never calling this pizza place again.</p><p>Once the phone's back on the receiver he bolts up through the ceiling, straight up to the roof, past the Ops Center, up up up until he feels the final sticky thread of the staff let him go, until he's skirting the scraggly cloud cover and thinking clearly enough to realize he really ought to ditch visibility while he's up here trying to figure out what the fuck he's gonna do next.</p><p>Freakshow's in jail.</p><p>Freakshow doesn't have the staff.</p><p>Freakshow can't control him now. He can't. He <em> can't. </em></p><p>It's the staff. Just the staff down there, and whatever about it that makes it so—intoxicating? Smothering? Comforting?</p><p>He's far enough away that it's easy to recoil from that. It's not a comfort. It's <em> not. </em>It's not easy, or gentle, or good. It's piano wire tugging on his joints, turning his mind to so much waterlogged cotton. There's no knowing what the staff would do to him without someone at the metaphorical wheel. Just because what he remembers from when Freakshow controlled him is a warm, soft cocoon doesn't make it right. He put humans—people—in the hospital. He stole thousands of dollars worth of jewelry from eight different stores in six days. He nearly killed Sam. </p><p>These are things he knows because he was told them secondhand. He read articles, watched news reports, listened to Sam shakily try to convince him that she was okay, really, just as he'd done to her a hundred times before. </p><p>But the truth of the matter is this: he has no concrete memories of that week spent under Freakshow's thumb. He remembers warmth, and rightness, and glee. He remembers feeling a good so giddy it might be better than any description of any drug he's ever heard of. He knows the comedown was hard, and disorienting, and cold, and that he couldn't shake the ring of Freakshow's laughter in his ears for weeks. He knows that the majority of him hated every minute of not being himself. He knows that nine-tenths of him still feels a touch unclean in a way he doesn't know how to voice to Sam and Tucker, to know that he did those things without any semblance of self, and that last little part of him reveled in just... letting go. Running wild. In doing things for the fun of it and not caring at all about consequences, because what did consequences matter to a ghost?</p><p>There's a very, very tiny part of himself that wishes for the freedom of that feeling. Yoked and manacled in the sticky, impossible-to-resist way of magic, but free from the burdens of Danny Fenton. No expectations, no future, no what-ifs, no curfews, no algebra. Just Phantom. Just free to do whatever he pleases.</p><p>Skittishly he looks down at FentonWorks a thousand feet below, unsure if he's put enough distance between himself and the staff, unsure if he can trust his own thoughts yet. He doesn't know. He doesn't think there's any way to know for sure.</p><p>What should he do?</p><p>What can he do?</p><p>Just being within easy reach of the staff puts prickles all down his spine, numbs his hands and feet and tongue. He broke it. That's how he got free of Freakshow. He dropped it to save Sam because she was more important, and it broke, and now he's free. He's free. He <em> is. </em></p><p>Maybe the orb-thing wasn't the source.</p><p>Maybe....</p><p>He doesn't know.</p><p>He can't let his parents keep it. That much he does know. If they figure out how to utilize it, even at a fraction of what Freakshow was capable of, then there'd be no winning. Phantom could barely fight it with Sam begging for her life right in front of him, and that was with a stranger at the reins. If his mom or dad told him to come down to the lab and lay down on an examination table....</p><p>He can't.</p><p>He <em> can't. </em></p><p>What can he do?</p><p>His hip buzzes, so unexpected he drops twenty feet before catching himself with a yelp. His first instinct is that it's an attack, and he switches to Phantom and throws up a shield faster than thought, twisting around in the dark trying to find the source, trying to see who's coming for his throat next—</p><p>It's his phone. A text. That's all. No more, no less.</p><p>He changes back, not trusting his shaky hands with gloves on. It's from Jazz, asking where he's at. He calls her back, and she answers on the third ring.</p><p><em>"Hey, Danny,"</em> she says, relief audible in her voice. <em>"Was there a ghost?"</em></p><p>"Uh-uh," he says. "Worse. Jazz, I—I need a favor."</p><p>
  <em>"What was that? You broke up."</em>
</p><p>"Oh. Uh. Hang on." He drops hundreds and hundred of feet in free fall, watching the Ops Center racing up to meet him, all its floodlights swiveling round and round on automated patterns. He halts on a dime, far faster than any human could endure, and feels only an irritating tug on his bones as he swivels to find balance again. "Can you hear me now?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, that's better. What's up?"</em>
</p><p>He takes a deep breath. "I need a favor. A really, really big one."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>